


FMA Ed, Edd, N Eddy Crossover Madness

by Alphonse2000 (RickHammersteel)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Pretty Terrible, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/Alphonse2000
Summary: Ed from FMA and Ed from Ed, Edd, N Eddy get switched! What sort of adventures will they have!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! An age old fic I wrote when I was but 10 years old! I decided to take this fic and post it up on AO3 for people to see, admire, and make fun of. It's pretty terrible, but hey, what can you do? I'd like to think I've improved since I last wrote this, but I could be wrong.

I don't own fma or ed,edd and eddy but I do own fma plushies.

Fullmetal Alchemist and Ed,Edd and Eddy crossover madness byAlphonse2000

CHAPTER1:The only chapter in the whole story.

Ed and Al were fighting the homunculi and Envy was about to stab Ed when.. "Die pip-"said Envy, " Wait, you're not pipsqueak! "

"Ahh" said the strange person "There's a tree parasite on your head "! He then started to pull out Envy's hair.

"What the"? said Al as he punched Envy into next week, "Who are you and where's my brother?"

"Hey ! A talking suit of armor! I'm Ed, and I don't know were your brother is." said Ed.

"Oh,well, I guess I'll take a substitute then." said Al.

Meanwhile, in another universe..

"Hey Dork!" said Kevin.

"Don't call me a dork!" said Edward, putting his handblade at Kevin's neck.

"S-sorry man." said Kevin as he ran away.

"Hey Ed! (gasp) I think I just saw my personal fantasy" said a little girl with orange hair, "Hello, I'm Sarah."

"Hey, how did you know my name? " said Edward.

Meanwhile, inAmestris..

Al and Ed were going to the train station, and Ed said, "I saw in a movie once that if you do what you and the other character were doing, they'd get switched back".

This gave Al an idea. "C'mon, Ed," said went to the homunculi's hideout Al said "Can Envy come out and play"?

Meanwhile,in the cul-de-sac..

After Edward met Edd and Eddy, theystarted doing a scam about a rocket ship. " Attention cul-de-sac kids! We bult a hyper rocket ship! To test it, we have a new and improved Ed ! "said Eddy. This was what the other Ed was doing when the two Eds got switched.

Meanwhile , inAmestris..

"Die, tree parasite"! said Ed,"Die,die,die(swiches to Edward) Die- huh?"

"Brother!" Said Al as he punched Envy to next week again and hugged Edward tightly.

Meanwhile,in the cul-de-sac..

"Ed! Hey, where's your muscles?" said Sarah

"Oh great, the old and not improved Ed" said Eddy.

"Aw, Sarah, I missed you too!" said Ed, giving Sarah a big hug.


	2. The Epic Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are fought, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what's going on here either.

Ed- The one from Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Edward- Edward Elric

Edward and Al came back from yet another mission to give their report., or at least, they were on their way to do so when they suddenly vanished." Sorry, Fullmetal, I couldn't see you behind my papers." said Roy. He didn't hear anything, so he thought either they got over it or they got transported to a universal battle .

Meanwhile at the cul-de-sac, Ed,Edd, and Eddy were making a scam about an alchemy academy (that got started when they had Edward in their team) when they got teleported too. In another dimension somewhere… "Ohhh, what happened? I feel like I ate a foot powder jawbreaker! Ohhh.." Said Eddy . "Howdy doo . I am Master Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . I have gathered all of you to fight my champions."said Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. There are other people too, but we don't care about them, so I'll say they lost.

"Oh dear! " said Edd. .the 1st match was with Ed and Bob .

"This gives me a chance to show something new." Said Ed as he stepped backwards on the ring.

" Time to die, twerp! """""""""" said Bob (Bob made me do the extra quotation marks! ) while Ed was drawing a circle. "What the.. ?" said Al. " Is that ..? "  
asked Edward. Ed then put his hand on the circle. Suddenly, a stone hand came out of the ring, grabbed Bob, and threw him out .

Meanwhile back at the cul-de sac, the cul-de-sac kids are partying.

Back with our heroes.. "Uh , Ed ? How did you do that?" asked Edward. "Ah, something new has been added" said Eddy .

"Well, it all started when the 1st chapter of this story began." Said Ed . "When me and Al where on a train, we were fighting some hijackers, and I saw Al draw a circle. After that, I spent some time drawing circles and testing them. "

" That explains those flashes we saw coming from your house" said Edd.

The next match was Edd and Joe. Edd gulped as he stepped up to the ring.

"(in a high pitched voice) I will destroy you." said Joe. Edd pulled out a huge punch-punch. " My, that's a big punch-punch!" said Joe. Edd then punched him ."I do not want to hear his voice again!" said Eddy.

Next up was Eddy vs. Benjamin. Eddy felt a snack attack coming on and ate a banana, throwing the peel on the mat as Benjamin charged at him. Benjamin slipped on the peel and slid out of the ring, yelling angrily at Eddy for being a litterbug.

Next was Edward vs. Rosebud "(whispers) rosebud." Said Eddy. " Yeah, long story (how Edward hears him) blah blah yap yap pipsqueak. ." said Rosebud. Edward did the traditional spear for a battle that would rage on for hours and hours on end. "Actually, it was only 5 min. long" said Edward (sure, make fun of the narrator).

Al vs. Sally (a guy).(Okay, supper break! This kitten's taking over while I eat… mew mew mew mew... oops, forgot, no one speaks cat! I'll translate) Sally lunged at Al, who punched him in the chest. This sent Sally flying out of the ring, yelling "American Airlines!" as he flew.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It can't be! I'm melting ! My life's flashing before my eyes! I should have takin the extra credit!" Said Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee as he melted away, for each of his fighters had some of his life force in them, and now that they're all defeated, he melted away.

Everyone else was suddenly teleported back, and the cold-a-sac kids aren't happy. Roy is happy, of course, now that his favorite pipsqu..er, alchemist is back


	3. The End of All Buttered Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reset button will be pressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original author's note said I'll make more. That's probably the funniest joke I've ever written about myself.
> 
> In any case, I feel bad that I never got any closure from this, but It's probably for the best. By the way, Lilnitenurse is my mother, that's why you saw another author for the first chapter.
> 
> I didn't do very much to fix both previous chapters, but I'm fixing parts of this one to at least try to make it readable.

Disclaimer: Ah the last chapter and I'm really going to end it this time. Sorry for taking so long to update. In response to my fans I would like to say thank you for giving my fanfic such great reviews. I did not stea- er do not own these characters.

FMA/EENE Crossover Madness

Ch.3: The end of all buttered hope.

The Eds were Planning their usual scams, when suddenly a voice was heard from Ed's TV (They were planning their scams in Ed's house) "Hello Ed, Edd, and, Eddy." Said the voice. 

Freaked out Eddy tried to change the channel "oh no he's on every channel! We're gonna miss The Dark Knight!" yelled Eddy."

" You can't change the channel when I'm giving you a message! Any way I am Cragglemire (suddenly Eddy snickers) and I want you to go to this location or else!"Said Cragglemire. 

"or else what?" asked Double D. 

"Or else this!" Cragglemire showed a clip from Batman and Robin. "ARRRGGHHHHH!" the Eds screamed running to the construction site. There they found a Gate. They tried to examine it when they got pulled in by hands.

Meanwhile in 1919 Edward and Alphonse Elric were investigating an old temple When the Gate appeared and sucked them in.

Meanwhile In another universe the Elric bros. landed on a nice soft couch. "Tsk tsk do you know how long we've been waiting?" Said Ed.

"Ed Double D. Eddy? What are you doing here?" asked Al when a figure entered the room he had no hair at all, and he wore a shining star on his chest, a Biker jacket, disco pants, and high heels.

" Argh! It's my 2nd worst nightmare!" Yelled Edward. "Welcome to my humble abode. You'll find that you have regained the use of your Alchemy, Elrics, and you are near an observatory." Said Cragglemire." Your services are needed to destroy that building." 

"But Why?" asked Double D."Maybe he just doesn't like that building." said Eddy." Because I want to undo the deaths and disappearances of my wife-"

"wait how did she die?" asked Edward 

" I don't know cancer, TB, drugs, Watched too much Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog… any way my wife and child."

"Well ain't that the most clichéd thing in the book!" Yelled all of them. 

"Alright I'm evil and I like to break stuff."Said Cragglemire (Eddy snickers).

" Well we didn't want to destroy it any way." Said Al when Cragglemire blew them away.

" Fine I'll destroy it myself" Muttered Cragglemire.

The Eds and Al found themselves near the observatory." Well that was lucky" said Eddy. 

"Hm. we have to get in there and stop Cragglemire" said Edward. 

"How did you know he is in there, a clue?" Asked Edd than he saw spray painted across the wall "Cragglemire was here."

As soon as they walked into the building they came across two stairwells: one leading up and one leading down. "Alright Ed, Edd, Eddy you go downstairs Al and I will go upstairs" Said Edward. And they all went their separate ways.

Upstairs, Edward and Al saw Cragglemire only this time he was ripped!"Hello you are witnessing a God at work. I have erased all of the dimensions and creating my own. You cannot possibly stop me!" said Cragglemire in a German voice. 

" Wait why a god? That is so cliché "Said Edward. 

"Alright I'm Moses! Feel better?" Said Cragglemire 

"yes" said Edward. Then they started to fight.

Meanwhile the Eds were at a Control Center with a globe and an instruction manual. as Eddy was reading the manual, Edd was working the keypads to lock 4 metal arms on the globe.

During the fight, Edward Bashed Cragglemire across the head with his arm while Al hit him with a giant metal fist. Cragglemire tried to ram the Elrics when Edward kicked him in the stomach. Groaning in pain Cragglemire (Eddy Snickers) Asked"Why Can't I beat you?" Edward points up and Cragglemire sees a giant cannon marked "RC (RetCon) Canon (Not A typo- me)

 

""say hello to my little friend!" Yells Eddy as he fires and that's when everything resets. All our previous stories never happened. Now it's time to use a different continuity."Bummer" Said Eddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this was the chapter where I gave up. On FF.Net, the formatting was simply terrible, so I had to fix it, otherwise, the fic is here, warts and all.


End file.
